


collide

by LizzyBizzy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBizzy/pseuds/LizzyBizzy
Summary: The world races by the window in the form of blurry street lights that cast shadows on Percy’s face, bathing him in gold.It could take the entire ninety minute ride for Annabeth’s hand to find Percy’s, and it will feel the same as if it had taken two.inspired by bipercabeth's and they were roommates





	collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bipercabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipercabeth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and they were roommates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583980) by [bipercabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipercabeth/pseuds/bipercabeth). 

> [Come scream into the void with me ](https://linktr.ee/lizzybizzyo)


End file.
